Snow On The Sahara
by El-L WithDarK-Raven
Summary: Nobara dilibatkan tugas untuk menjaga seseorang. Tugas kali ini lain dari pada yang lain, kini ia harus bekerjasama dengan Natsume dan tidak bersama Persona. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik semua ini? Siapakah yg akan dilindungi? Please R&R, ya..
1. A Painful Prediction

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Author: El-L WithDarK-Raven

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, e.t.c (tentukan sendiri, ya..)

Warning: Ceritanya sedih-sedih gaje.. hehe... *nyengir*

Mohon review-nya, ya.. ^^

**Snow On The Sahara**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nobara, jangan biarkan aku sendirian.."<em>

"_Ya, Persona.. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap di sampingmu.. Aku berjanji.."  
><em>

Gadis bermata biru dan rambut bergelombang itu berdiri di samping seorang lelaki bertopeng. Mereka memandang jauh kedepan sambil melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. _Well, _kau tau kan, pemandangan mengerikan itu tentu saja tulang belulang serta darah yang sudah membusuk dan membeku akibat alice mereka berdua.

"Mari kita pulang, Nobara! Tugas hari ini sudah selesai!" ucap lelaki bertopeng itu sambil bergegas pergi. Sedangkan gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu hanya diam dan segera beranjak pergi mengikuti lelaki bertopeng itu dari belakang.

XOXOX

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nobara?" ucap Persona yang sedang terduduk dengan tatapan penasaran.<p>

"Mm.. mm.. ti.. tidak ada.." jawab Nobara tergugup sambil terus memandangi jendela. Di balik jendela itu terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain bersama. Itu semua membuat Nobara merasa iri.

"Persona.. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku menghianatimu?" tanya Nobara sambil berjalan menghampiri Persona.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Nobara.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku percaya kau tidak akan seperti itu.."

Nobara menatap lurus kearah mata abu-abu Persona. Ruangan seketika menjadi hening, hening, dan hening.

"La.. lalu bagaimana jika kau yang menghianatiku?" Nobara kembali bertanya, kali ini kepalanya sudah berada dipangkuan Persona.

"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan." jawab Persona sambil mengelus rambut biru Nobara yang kepalanya berada dipangkuannya.

Nobara sudah tak bisa bertanya-tanya lagi. Semua pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sudah dijawab guru tercintanya, Persona. Dan kembali lagi ruangan menjadi hening.

"Persona! Maaf mengganggu!" teriak Rui yang datang entah dari mana. Hal ini membuat kehingan di ruangan itu terpecah.

"Kau memang selalu mengganggu." ucap Persona dingin. Rui memajukan bibirnya 1 meter (hiperbola) pertanda ia kesal dan Nobara sedikit terkikik melihat apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Huh~ padahal aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kepala sekolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda dan semua murid Dangerous Ability Class." lanjut Rui sambil tetap memajukan bibirnya.

"Hnn.. Cepat kumpulkan para murid DAC kecuali Yoichi!"

"Baik, Persona!"

XOXOX

* * *

><p>*author : mari kita skip adegan 'pencarian Natsume, Hayate dan Yakumo'*<p>

"Kepala sekolah sudah datang?" tanya Hayate dengan nada malas.

"Belum." jawab Natsume dan Yakumo serentak dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah~ Dari pada menganggur, mari kita tebak-tebakan apa yang akan disampaikan kepala sekolah~" ucap Rui dengan mode 'Cute+pose manja'-nya. Dan tentu saja semuanya langsung berpikir. _'Ah.. Akhirnya untuk pertama kali mereka menuruti nasihatku~'_ gumam Rui sambil tetap menampilkan pose manjanya.

Sang pemilik mata biru dan satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu serta tokoh utama dalam cerita ini (kepanjangan) mulai ambil suara dan tentu saja ia mengemukakan opininya sambil tergugup-gugup.

"Mu.. mungkin akan ada penyerangan dari pihak penentang Alice Academy dan kita akan diberi tugas..."

"Betul sekali perkataanmu, Nobara Ibaragi!"

Belum sempat Nobara selesai berbicara, kepala sekolah sudah datang dan langsung memotong perkataan Nobara.

"Kepala sekolah!" ucap mereka serentak, kecuali sang guru, Persona.

"Kali ini sekolah kita akan diserang secara mendadak. Dan kali ini pasti akan memakan korban jiwa. Jadi kalian ku beri tugas, semua anggota DAC selain Nobara Ibaragi dan Natsume Hyuuga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi penyerangan dan boleh melakukan perlawanan diwaktu yang tepat. Dan satu lagi, Yoichi Hijiri jangan dilibatkan karena dia masih terlalu kecil." jelas kepala sekolah dengan panjang lebar.

"Baik!" jawab Hayate dengan mengangguk, Rui dengan mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan Yakumo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya (author : banyangin sendiri, ya..).

"La,, lalu bagaimana dengan tugas kami?" tanya Nobara dengan lembut, dan lagi-lagi tergugup-gugup dan ingat, bukan tergagap-gagap! *authornya dibekuin Nobara*

"Tugas kalian sederhana.." jawab kepala sekolah dengan enteng. Tetapi dua orang yang pangkal namanya sama 'N' ini bercucuran keringat dingin, tegang, dan kaku.

"Kalian hanya perlu menjaga Mikan Sakura."

Mendengar nama 'Mikan', Natsume dan Nobara terkejut setengah mati. '_mengapa mikan dilibatkan?_' gumam mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Mikan-chan?"

"Salah seorang dari pihak penentang Alice Academy yang akan datang memiliki dendam pada Mikan Sakura. Makanya, kalian harus waspada dengan yang namanya Luna Koizumi ini, dan ini fotonya. Lagi pula, di DAC cuma kalian yang dekat dengannya" Jelas kepala sekolah sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto dan masih berbicara dengan entengnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya.." ucap semua orang DAC serentak.

Setelah kepala sekolah pergi, Rui, Hayate dan Yakumo segera pergi meninggal kelas Dangerous Ability, sedangkan Natsume, Nobara dan Persona masih di dalam ruangan.

"Hei.. Mengapa polka bisa dilibatkan?" tanya Natsume dingin.

"Tumben sekali IQ-mu itu menurun, Natsume. Bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan kepala sekolah?" jawab Persona dengan tetap dingin.

"Cih.." desah Natsume sambil berlalu pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Nobara dan Persona yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Persona! Mengapa dalam tugas kali ini kita tidak bersama seperti biasanya?" Nobara yang biasanya tergugup-gugup, kini ia berbicara dengan serius.

"Nobara, ini semua sudah keputusan kepala sekolah." jawab Persona tegas.

"Aneh! Ini aneh, Persona! Seharusnya kepala sekolah tau kalau selama ini kita selalu bersama dalam menjalani tugas!" bentak Nobara

"Nobara! Tenangkan dirimu!" geram Persona sambil mencengkram erat bahu Nobara.

"Akh!" desah Nobara.

"Tadi kepala sekolah sudah bilang, kan.. penyerangan kali ini memakan korban.." ucap Persona lirih.

Nobara terdiam. Ia memang mengerti apa maksud ucapan dari Persona tadi. Tapi secara tak sadar, ia malah bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Persona.. ja.. jangan-jangan kau berpikir bahwa korban kali ini itu..." tanya Nobara sambil sesegukan.

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu karena ia sadar bahwa matanya sudah memerah. Nobara takut kalau ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, pasti akan ada setetes air mata yang jatuh. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Persona langsung memeluknya.

"Korban kali ini sudah diprediksikan oleh para pengguna alice peramal. Dan salah satu korbannya adalah aku. Jangan kecewa, Nobara. Tegarkan hatimu!" jawab Persona dengan mencoba menegarkan hati murid perempuan kesayangannya yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ka.. kalau begitu.. apa.. apa permintaan terakhirmu?" tanya Nobara lirih.

"Ketika aku mati nanti, nyanyikanlah lagu Snow On The Sahara.."

Nobara hanya bisa menangis. Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu semua sudah ketentuan tuhan. Dan ia tau, itu pasti yang terbaik untuk semua.

"Lebih baik kau memikirkan tugas yang sudah kepala sekolah berikan. Keselamatan Mikan Sakura ada di tanganmu dan Natsume"

"Ba.. baik, Persona" jawab Nobara sambil melepaskan pelukan Persona. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin sambil mengusap air matanya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menyanyikan lagu _Snow On The Sahara._

_ XOXOX_

* * *

><p><em>Esok paginya...<em>

"Polka!"  
>"Mikan-chan!"<p>

Teriak Natsume dan Nobara secara serentak di balik pintu kelas. Gadis dengan mata hazel yang merasa dipanggil itu segera berlari kebalik pintu tanpa permisi dulu kepada gurunya. Padahal kali ini sedang ada pelajaran pak Jinno. Apa dia tak takut mati? *Authornya di jitak Mikan*

"Ah.. Nobara-chan, Natsume, ada apa? Hei! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau di sini, Natsume? Apa kau tidak takut mati? Sekarang sedang pelajaran pak Jinno tau!" sewot Mikan panjang lebar. Yah.. Seperti biasa, Mikan memang tetap bodoh. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau harusnya..

"Harusnya kami yang ngomong begitu, bodoh!" ucap Natsume dan Nobara serentak (lagi?) sambil motong perkataan Author-nya.

"Nobara-chan.. kau tumben sekali memanggilku seperti itu.."

"Yah.. kau berisik, polka! Ayo ikut kami!" ajak Natsume sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Mikan.

"Na.. Natsume.. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Mikan sambil blushing karena tangannya di pegang Natsume.

"Jangan G-R, polka!" bentak Natsume yang mengerti bahasa tubuh Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, sebenarnya kami diberi tugas kepala sekolah untuk melindungimu.." Nobara akhirnya unjuk gigi(?) untuk mengatakan maksud dari kedatangan mereka.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Mikan sambil pasang tampang bingung paling spesial.

"Ng.. itu.."

Nobara pun bercerita panjang lebar sesuai dengan _flashback _yang saya tulis di bawah ini.

___**Flashback**_

"_Hoi!" sapa Natsume._

"_Na..Nastsume-kun.." jawab Nobara sambil tergugup._

"_Bagaimana soal tugas kita?"_

"_Oh.. Soal tugas melindungi Mikan-chan dari penyerangan? Persona sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada kita." _

"_Jadi kita terserah mau melakukan apa saja, kan." _

"_Ya.."_

"_Bagaimana menurutmua?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Cih! Ya soal Mikan tadi!" _

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kita harus memberitahunya atau tidak?"_

"_Ngg.. Kalau kita beritahu, apa itu tidak akan menjadi beban baginya?"_

"_Tapi kalau kita tak beritahu, justru kita yang akan kerepotan karena pihak yang bersangkutan (baca: Mikan) ga' tau"_

"_Beri tau!" ucap mereka berdua serentak._

_**Enf of Flashback**_

"Begitu, Mikan-chan.." jelas Nobara.

"Emangnya peneyerangan apaan, sih?" tanya Mikan sambil tetap masang tampang kebingungannya.

"Penyerangan dari pihak penentang Alice Academy, baka!" jawab Natsume secara singkat, padat, jelas, dan dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kali Nobara-chan tidak bersama Persona!"

Nobara tidak bisa menjawabnya, ia terngingat perkataan Persona kemarin. Nobara sedikit menjauhi Mikan. Mikan tetap memasang tampang bingung, Mikan yang selalu ceria mana mungkin mengerti rasa kesedihan yang dialami Nobara.

BLETAK

"A.. apaan sih, Natsu.." kalimat Mikan terhenti saat dia sadar bahwa sepasang mata Raven telah menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Diam, kau Baka!_

Itulah arti tatapan sepasang mata Raven itu.

"Ya sudah.. kau sudah mengerti, kan Mikan-chan. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Nobara lirih.

XOXOX

* * *

><p>Malamnya..<p>

_Apa aku harus lari dari kehidupan ini?_

_Aku harus pergi dari sini?_

_Aku tak ingin melihat Persona mati.._

_Aku ingin lari.._

_Tapi tak bisa.._

_Aku takut aku tak kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini.._

_Apakah semua ini yang terbaik?_

_T_erbaik?

_Terbaik untuk siapa?_

"Huwaaaaa!"

Nobara teriak sejadi-jadinya di kamar asramanya. Ia tak kuat untuk membayangkan ketika Persona mati nanti.

"Hngg.. Hngg.. Huwaaaa!"

"Jangan mati Persona! Jangan Mati! Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!"

1

2

3

BLARRR!

Tanpa sadar Nobara menggunakan Alice-nya secara maksimal. Dari tempat tidur, lantai, sampai didinding sudah membeku akibat Alice-nya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' pikir Nobara.

Jam sudah berdentang sebanyak 10 kali. Nobara sudah terlelap di ruang kamarnya yang masih membeku, tetapi tidak dengan air matanya. Air matanya masih tetap mengalir. Dan tak sadar, ia mengigau dan menyanyikan sedikit lirik Snow On The Sahara.

_The sun may blind your eyes, I'll pray the skies above _

_For snow to fall on the sahara.._

_For snow to fall on the sahara.._

_To Be Continued_

XOXOX

Celotehan L:

Moshi-moshi semuanyaa! Saya adalah Author baru di sini, dan ini adalah Fict pertama saya sekaligus fict pertama tentang Nobara Ibaragi. Di chapter selanjutnya, saya akan menceritakan bahwa penyerangannya sudah dimulai. Dan apakah yang terjadi nanti?

Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya..

Nanti diakhir cerita, saya akan buat sebuah pesan tersembunyi di balik cerita Snow On The Sahara ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^. Dan saya berharap para pembaca sekalian mau me-review cerita pertama saya ini. ^^

Sekali lagi, Arigatou!


	2. End of Story

Sebelumnya, saya sangat berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita pertama saya ini.. ^^

Saya akan membalas review kalian di chapter 2 ini. Dan ini adalah balasannya:

Chibi Hazel NRF: Terimakasih.. ^^..Masukannya saya terima, kok.. ^^ Nanti saya selip-selipin, deh, Mikan-Natsume-nya trus sedikit Hotaru-Luca.  
>soal UPDATE, sudah saya usahain secepat mungkin. ^_~<p>

koko: Maaf.. saya baru bisa update chapter 2 setelah 1 minggu ini..

BluedEphyl:terimakasih.. ^^ Pairing Nobara dengan Persona ini sengaja saya buat karena saya sangat suka dengan Nobara^^. Lagi pula, sebelumnya tidak ada cerita Gakuen Alice (yang bahasa Indonesia) yang menceritakan tentang Nobara... Karena ga' tahan(?), yaudah, deh.. nekat buat fic tentang Nobara dengan Persona. ^^

Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47:saya akan memunculkan sedikit pairing Hotaru dan Luca. ^^

Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih atas Review-nya, ya.. ^^

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Author: El-L WithDarK-Raven

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, e.t.c (tentukan sendiri, ya..)

Warning: Ceritanya sedih-sedih gaje gimana gitu, EYD-nya hancur-hancuran!

Pair: Nobara-Persona dan sedikit menambahkan Mikan-Natsume sama Hotaru-Luca.

NB: Di chapter sebelumnya, aku sadar memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan = =; makanya kali ini saya akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan-kesalahannya..

Nah~ Jadi mohon dibaca lagi kelanjutannya dan review, ya~

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>Snow On The Sahara<strong>

Chapter 2/ Last Chapter

* * *

><p><em>Flashback..<em>

"_Jangan mati Persona! Jangan mati! Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!"  
><em>

_Nobara sangat takut memikirkan Persona yang diramalkan akan meninggal di tengah-tengah tugas mengawasi penyerangan dari pihak penentang Alice Academy. Bahkan di kamarnya, Nobara tidak bisa menahan emosinya sehingga ia mengeluarkan alice-nya secara maksimal. HIngga ia tertidur di tengah-tengah es yang ia ciptakan sendiri._

apa yang akan terjadi setelah rembulan berganti berganti menjadi sang mentari?

_End of Flashback_

Paginya..

"Nobara~" sapa Rui sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan lebay.

"Ru.. Rui.." balas Nobara sambil tergugup.

"Hah~ hari ini panas sekali, ya~"ucap Rui.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kan hari pertama musim panas." jawab Nobara lembut.

"Haha.. Benar juga, ya.. Hei~ Mengapa matamu merah?" tanya Rui sambil berlagak mengamati kayak dokter mata gadungan yang ga' pernah lulus kuliah (?).

"Oh! Benarkah?" jawab Nobara kaget. Ia belum bercermin pagi ini. Mungkin ia malu sendiri melihat wajahnya yang sudah semalaman menangis.

"Kau yang kuberi pertayaan malah kau kembali bertanya?" kali ini Rui berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan sedikit memerengkan bibirnya.

"Oh! Ah! Ini.. Kemarin malam aku masak telur pakai daun bawang, terus air daun bawangnya muncrat. Jadinya nangis, deh. Hehe.." jawab Nobara sambil tersenyum palsu. Ia berbohong. Ia takut jika ada orang yang menghawatirkannya. '_Nanti bisa jadi masalah yang runyam_' begitu pikirnya.

"Ouh.. Ternyata seperti, to.." balas Rui sambil pakai logat Semarang(?) dan tanpa curiga sama sekali kalau Nobara sebenarnya berbohong.

"Memangnya ada apa, Rui?" kali ini giliran Nobara yang bertanya. Kali ini ia mencoba memasang tampang bodoh yang sama seperti Mikan. Tidak cocok! Sama sekali tidak cocok!

"Ah~ ia~ aku baru ingat! Kita nanti disuruh berkumpul di kelas! Hei! Tapi kau tidak cocok memasang tampang seperti itu Nobara." seru Rui sambil menampilkan pose 'Cute'-nya.

"Ya, sudah.. Kau duluan saja, Rui. Aku mau keliling-keliling dulu." jawab Nobara sambil berjalan entah kemana.

"Ya, ya." jawab Rui sambil berlalu pergi.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>Only tell me that you still want me here<em>

_When you wander off out there_

_To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow_

_In that dry white ocean alone.._

_(Lost out in the desert_

_you are lost out in the desert)_

Nobara mulai menyanyikan lagu Snow On The Sahara milik Anggun. Ia bernyanyi sambil menerawang jauh ke langit biru. Ia cermati setiap centi demi centi keadaan langit yang biru itu, mulai dari setiap lekukan awan yang berbeda-beda, sampai melihat burung-burung kecil yang sedang berterbangan di tengah-tengah lagit yang sedang ia pandangi itu. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia ternyata sedang melamun. Tapi tetap saja ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya itu.

"Apa kau beranggapan kematianku itu untuk konser lagu Anggun , Nobara?"

Nobara kaget setengah mati sehingga ia tersadar dari lamunannya itu. Dan tentu saja muka Nobara sedikit memerah karena ternyata yang mengagetkannya itu adalah Persona, guru kesayangannya.

"Ah.. Ti.. tidak, kok.." jawab Nobara sambil menyembunyikan mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang ditekuk. Tentu saja sambil tergugup-gugup!

"Lalu kenapa kau semalaman menangis sambil menyanyikan lagu yang kuminta saat aku meninggal nanti? Ah.. Kau pasti terlalu menghayati lagu itu karena lagu itu akan menjadi lagu utama konsermu, kan?" ucap Pesona sambil menggoda Nobara. *what? Persona bisa menggoda Nobara kayak gitu?**Authornya dibusukin Persona*

"Da.. dari mana kau tau itu, Persona?" pekik Nobara, dan tentu saja dengan muka yang sedikit memerah + tergugup-tergugup (lagi?).

"Hah.. apa tidak boleh kalau aku tau?" balas Persona santai.

"…" jawab Nobara dengan diam.

"Ya, sudah! Ayo kita ke kelas!" ucap Persona sambil menggandeng murid perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Tanganmu masih tetap saja hangat, Persona.." ucap Nobara pelan dan sambil tersenyum memandang tangan besar dan hangat gurunya itu. Persona dan Nobara berjalan dengan tenang. Dan merekapun serentak menyanyikan kelanjutan lagu Snow On The Sahara tadi.

_But to stand with you in a ring of fire_

_I'll forget the days gone by_

_I'll protect your body and guard your soul_

_From mirages in your sight.._

XXX

* * *

><p>"Hoi, polka!" sapa Natsume ke Mikan.<p>

"Wa nani ka, Natsume?" jawab Mikan santai.

"Ikut aku!" balas Natsume dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Ia berlari sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Mikan.

"Hei! Ada apa lagi, ini?" bentak Mikan sewot.

"…" Natsume tidak menjawab.

"Hoi! Sadar ga' sih? Aku nanya, nih!" Mikan membentak natsume untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi Natsume masih diam membisu. Natsume pun mulai menghentikan langkahnya itu.

"Mikan.." ucap Natsume pelan.

Kali ini wajah Mikan blushing karena Natsume memanggil namanya sendiri, tidak dengan sebutan 'Polka', 'Baka', ataupun yang lainnya.

"…" Sekarang tinggal Mikan yang terdiam. Mikan tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena wajahnya sedang blushing.

"Mikan.." panggil Natsume sekali lagi dan tentu saja ia mengucapkan nama 'Mikan' dengan pelan, bahkan Natsume mengerutkan alisnya pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

"Na..natsu.."

Belum sempat Mikan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dipeluk Natsume dengan erat.

"Mikan.. Sesulit apapun tugas kali ini, dan bagaimanapun juga bahaya yang akan kuhadapi saat tugas ini, aku akan lebih mementingkan keselamatanmu daripada keselamatanku." ucap Natsume, tidak, lebih tepatnya janji Natsume kepada Mikan.

Natsume langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menggenggam tangan Mikan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kesuatu tempat. Mikan masih saja blushing. Bagaimana dengan Natsume? Wajahnya ketutupan rambut ravennya, sehingga Mikan tidak tau kalau sebenarnya ada sedikit goresan merah di pipi Natsume.

"Kita akan ke kelas Dangerous Ability" kata Natsume secara singkat, padat, jelas, tapi sedikit pelan. Dan tentu saja Mikan masih blushing.

*Author: saya sudah masukin sedikit adegan Mikan-Natsume. Saya sudah memegang perkataan saya, kan?*

XXX

* * *

><p><em>di kelas Dangerous Ability..<em>

_**SEDANG RAPAT**_itulah tulisan yang terpampang di pinggir pintunya..

"Target utama kita adalah Luna Koizumi ini." ucap Persona sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto.

"Mikan Sakura, kau mengenalinya?" tanya Persona pada Mikan.

"Tidak.." jawab Mikan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Persona kembali untuk meyakinkan Mikan.

"Ya.." jawab Mikan singkat dan dengan sedikit ketakutan melihat tampang Persona.

"Padahal kepala sekolah bilang, dia punya dendam padamu, Mikan-chan…" ucap Nobara lembut.

"Mungkin Luna ini mempunyai dendam ke Ibunya Mikan." jelas Persona.

"Ke.. Kenapa? Memangnya apa hubungan Luna Koizumi ini dengan Ibuku? Dan kenapa mesti aku yang ia dendami?" pertanyaan Mikan muncul tidak setengah-setengah, melainkan bertubi-tubi. Hal ini membuat Persona menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dulu ada suatu tragedi yang mengakibatkan alice milik Luna Koizumi ini lenyap. Dan ia mengira penyebab itu semua adalah ibumu, Mikan Sakura. Lagi pula, wajar ia memberikan dendamnya padamu, sebab kau itu anaknya!" jelas Persona dengan tetap memasang tatapan dinginnya.

"Kalu begitu, kenapa sekrang dia bisa mendapatkan alicenya lagi?" kali ini giliran Nobara yang bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu." jawab Persona singkat, padat, jelas, dan khusus untuk Nobara, dia tidak memasang tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa alice Luna Koizumi ini?" tanya Hayate.

"Parasite Alice." jawab Persona dan sekali lagi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Penyerangan akan dilakukan hari ini. Jadi kalian harus bersiap-siap." lanjut Persona.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Nobara sedikit terbelalak. '_Berarti Persona hari ini akan.._' pikirnya sambil menatap lurus Persona dan tentu saja dengan tatapan sedih. Persona yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung berjalan ketempat Nobara, berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki Nobara dan menepuk pundak mungil Nobara.

"Mikan Sakura, kau jangan jauh-jauh dari Nobara dan Natsume!" ucap Persona dengan tegas dan masih berada di belakang Nobara.

"Oke! Rapat selesai!" lanjut Persona.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>di pekarangan dekat kelas Dangerous Ability..<em>

"I.. Imai!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas kepada seorang gadis bermata violet. Keringatnya mengalir deras. Ia terlihat seperti habis mengejar layangan mahal kesayangannya yang talinya putus danakhirnya jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Luca, aku akan memberikan fotomu yang manis ini kalau.." gadis dengan mata violet itupun menghentikan kalimatnya. Seolah dengan insting, ia berjalan kesebuah dinding dan menempelkan kupingnya ke dinding itu.

"Kalau apa, Imai?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Sebentar, Luca. Aku sedang menguping pembicaraan hebat, nih.." jawab Hotaru Imai, sang pemilik mata violet itu yang masih menempelkan kupingnya di diding kelas Dangerous Ability.

"Eh.. Benarkah.." jawab Luca Nogi, sang pemilik rambut emas itu dan segera ikut-ikutan menempelkan kupinganya di dinding kelas itu.

Mereka mendengar semua percakapan antara guru dengan para murid-muridnya itu. Mereka sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa ternayata Mikan berada dalam bahaya.

"I.. Imai.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mikan dan Natsume dalam bahaya.." ucap Luca lirih.

"Kita hanya bisa mengawasi mereka. Kalau mau membantu, sebaiknya kita lakukan itu jika memang perlu. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur, Luca. Nanti kita hanya membuat mereka berdua masuk kedalam bahaya yang lebih besar." jelas Hotaru dengan panjang lebar.

"Baiklah.. Ah iya.. apa kelanjutan kalimatmu yang tadi, Imai?" tanya Luca.

"Kalimat yang mana?" Hotaru malah balik nanya.

"Itu, lho.. Yang gini.. '_aku akan memberikan fotomu yang manis ini kalau.._'.. Kalau apa, sih?" tanya Luca sambil menirukan gaya bicara Hotaru.

"Oh.. Itu.." jawab Hotaru singkat. Ia sedikit mengambil jarak antara mereka berdua. Dan.. Hei! Apa ini? Wajah Hotaru sedikit memerah? o.o

"Aku akan memberikan fotomu yang manis ini jika kau mau menjadi pacarku!" lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Luca dengan skuter angsa terbangnya. Luca kini kembali mengejar Hotaru dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ia, ia! Kau akan ku jadikan pacarku!" teriak Luca ke Hotaru yang sedang terbang pakai skuter terbangnya.

"Ya, sudah. Nih.." jawab Hotaru yang baru turun dengan wajah memerah sambil menyodorkan foto-foto manis pacar barunya itu.

*Author: tadaa! Saya muncul lagi, saudara-saudara sekalian! Saya sudah memunculkan adegan Hotaru-Luca. Perkataan saya bisa dipegang, kan.. Tapi kok rada ga' nyambung, ya..*

XXX

* * *

><p>BLAARRRR!<p>

Pintu teleportasi yang berada di bagian SMA meledak. Tiba-tiba banyak orang dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda muncul dari balik asap ledakan.

"Koizumi-sama, kita sudah berada di Alice Academy." ucap seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata gaya di rambutnya.

"Bagus, Reo! Mari kita mulai penyerangannya!" jawab wanita itu dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Penyeranganpun dimulai, para anggota DAC yang bertugas mengawasi penyerangan, termasuk Persona ternyata mereka sudah diserang duluan oleh para penentang Alice Academy. Mula-mula, Yakumo menggunakan serangga untuk membuat para penentang sekolahnya itu mundur. Tapi percuma, semua serangga milik Yakumo dibuat menjadi batu oleh seorang penentang yang bernama Mihara. Rui kemudian menggunakan alice kutukannya yang berbahaya itu. Alicenya berhasil menumbangkan orang-orang yang menyerang mereka, termasuk Mihara tadi. Hayate yang memiliki alice mengendalikan angin berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tidak kepanasan! *authornya diterbangin hayate* eh! Ralat! Maksudnya untuk menerbangkan orang-orang lemah yang dari tadi berusaha membunuhnya. Persona kali ini disekap oleh beberapa penyerang yang masih bisa bertahan. Tapi perbuatan mereka percuma, karena Persona memiliki alice untuk membusukkan mereka semua. Pertandingan yang terjadi sangat menegangkan. Musuh mereka bertambah banyak. Apa bisa kau bayangkan kalau 4 lawan berpuluh-puluh orang?

Dari pada kita melihat terus keadaan murid-murid DAC yang ditugasi untuk mengawasi penyerangan itu, mari kita lihat sedikit keadaan Nobara, Natsume dan Mikan.

Nobara, Mikan, serta Natsume berusaha lari menghindari serangan dari lawan. Tapi kaki Mikan kesandung dan itu membuat Mikan terjatuh.

"Mikan-chan!" teriak Nobara yang melihat Mikan terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nobara-chan.."rintih Mikan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"I.. Ini.. bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berlari, Mikan-chan?" ucap Nobara sambil melihat kaki Mikan yang memerah akibat terkilir.

"Ya, sudah! Sini aku gendong!" ucap Natsume sambil menggendong Mikan di punggungnya.

"Terimakasih, Natsume!" jawan Mikan.

Mereka terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Terkadang, jika ada serangan yang muncul, Nobara dengan cepatnya membuat sebuah kubah berbentuk es untuk melindungi dirinya, Mikan, dan Natsume. Kemudia ia ubah kubah itu menjadi berkeping-keping kristal es tajam dan melemparkannya pada penyerang.

Natsume tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Mikan. Jadi, dia tak bisa memunculkan api untuk melindungi dirinya, Mikan, dan Nobara.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita dengan parasit alice-nya berdiri tepat di depan Nobara. Hal ini membuat langkah Nobara dan Natsume yang sedang menggendong Mikan berhenti. Wanita itu menatap dalam-dalam mata Nobara. '_Luna Koizumi. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?._' gumam Nobara.

Mikan yang berada di balik punggung Natsume itupun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Natsume karena ia sangat ketakutan.

"_Aku takut, Natsume.._" bisik Mikan ke Natsume dengan pelan.

"_Jangan khawatir, Mikan. Aku akan melindungimu_." jawab Natsume dengan berbisik.

"Hei! Kau Nobara Ibaragi, kan?" tanya Luna ke Nobara sambil mengelus pipi putih milik Nobara.

"Y.. ya.." jawab Nobara sambil ketakutan.

"Kau mangsa yang menarik.."

Belum sempat Luna menyelesiakan kalimatnya, tangannya yang memegang pipi putih itu sudah dibekukan Nobara.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Nobara.

"Cih! Kau ini..!" teriak Luna sambil melayangkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk memukul Nobara.

PLAAKKK!

Nobara terkena pukulan hebat dari Luna sehingga ia terpental. Pipi Nobara yang putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Nobara tidak berniat untuk mendesah ataupun meringis kesakitan. '_Aku harus tegar_' itu yang ia pikirkan. MIkan yang tak tahan melihat temannya yang dipukul itu mulai berani untuk menghadapi Luna.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nobara-chan! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang kau incar? Kau ada dendam pada Ibuku, kan? Kenapa mesti Nobara-chan yang menerima tamparan dari tangan busukmu itu?" bentak Mikan yang berada di balik punggung Natsume. Natsume tak berani berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya fokus untuk melindungi dan menggendong Mikan.

"Oh.. Soal Ibumu itu sudah beres, Mikan Sakura! Aku sudah menemukan Ibumu yang hilang itu. Jadi, sekarang aku tak perlu melampiaskan dendamku padamu, kan? Cukup ke Ibumu saja." terang Luna.

BLAARR!

Kini Natsume sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia langsung menciptakan sebuah ledakan dan berhasil membuat rambut Luna kebakar.

"Kalian ini merepotkan sekali. Tapi aku tak berminat pada kalian. Aku hanya berminat pada gadis yang bernama Nobara Ibaragi itu." jelas Luna sambil berjalan ke samping Nobara yang sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Luna tadi.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Nobara pasrah. Ia benar-benar sedang dalam banyak pikiran. _Kematian Persona _dan _Tugas Melindungi Mikan_ serta _harus berhadapan dengan pemilik Parasite Alice_, semua itu mengikatnya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu yang hidup dalam ketegaran ini sengsara karena dihianati orang terdekatmu, yaitu Persona, aku akan buat ia menghianatimu." jawab Luna dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Mata Nobara membesar tanda ia kaget. '_Berarti Mikan-chan dalam bahaya!_' pikirnya.

"Natsume! Bawa Mikan-chan lari!" teriak Nobara ke Natsume.

"Reo! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" pinta Luna ke salah satu orang di situ.

"Cih!" desah Natsume yang sudah tertangkap anak buah Luna.

"Mikan-chan! Setidaknya kau yang harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Nobara(Lagi?). Kali ini ia berteriak ke Mikan dan bukan kesiapapun. Ingat! Hanya Mikan!

"Ta.. tapi.. kakiku.." jawab Mikan kebingungan. Ia sudah merasa tak bisa berjalan lagi. Tertangkapnya Natsume tadi membuat kakinya terbentur sesuatu dan itu menambah rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Tenanglah, Mikan-chan aku akan menerbangkanmu!" ucap Nobara.

Kali ini, Nobara menggunakan alicenya untuk menerbangkan Mikan. Bagaimana caranya?

1. Nobara mengambil posisi untuk bersiap-siap membuat gelombang dari es.

2. Nobara langsung menggerakan gelombang es itu dengan tangannya.

3. Ketika gelombang es itu menyentuh kaki Mikan, Nobara langsung membekukannya dan melempar bongkahan es beku itu seperti ia menggerakan gelombang es. Dan tentu saja Nobara tak tau ia harus melempar kemana si Mikan itu. '_Yang penting Mikan-chan keluar dari sini_' setidaknya hanya itu prioritasnya.

4. Alhasil, Mikan-pun terbang dan ia mendarat entah dimana. Yang Nobara tau, terdengar suara dentaman yang kuat serta ditambah dengan kalimat singkat "Aku baik-baik saja, Nobara-chan!" dari suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Apakah suara itu berasal dari surga? *Mikan: Hoi! Emangnya aku mati, ya?*

XXX

* * *

><p>"Anak itu berhasil lolos rupanya.." ucap Luna sambil menggertakan giginya.<p>

"Padahal akan ada tonotonan yang menarik jika anak itu juga kubuat menghianatimu.." lanjutnya.

"Nobara!" teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari.

"Persona! Mengapa kau tidak mengawasi penyerangan?" tanya Nobara.

"Tidak! Aku harus bersamamu, Nobara!" jawabnya.

"Pas sekali! Ternyata kau sudah berada di sini, Persona. Akan kubuat kau menghianati gadis itu, Persona!" ucap Luna dengan wajah yang beringas.

Luna langsung berjalan menghampiri Persona. Kemudian ia menggunakan Parasite Alice-nya ke Persona. Persona tak bisa mengelak. Tangan dan kakinya seperti terkunci akibat alice seseorang.

"Tidakkk!" pekik Nobara kencang.

Persona yang sudah terkena Parasite Alice milik Luna itu hanya diam. Dia tidak menanggapi pekikan Nobara yang kencang itu.

"Lawanlah Nobara Ibaragi itu… dan khianati dia…" perintah Luna kepada Persona.

Persona tidak menjawab, tapi dia langsung berlari menghampiri Nobara. Ia gunakan Alicenya untuk membuat busuk Nobara. Nobara pasrah untuk menerima semua serangan dari Persona. Ia tak berani membalas serangan dari Persona karena ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghainati Persona. Natsume yang saat itu berada di dekat Nobara dan Persona tidak bisa membantu. Ia sibuk untuk mengalahkan anak buah Luna dengan alice api miliknya.

Selikals Nobara teringat sesuatu.

_Lalu __bagaimana jika kau yang menghianatiku?_

_Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan__.._

Deg!

Hatinya tergetar untuk melepaskan Persona dari alice milik Luna. Tapi kini pikiran Nobara sedang sempit. Cara yang ia pikirkan untuk melepaskan Persona dari alice Luna hanya satu.. _aku harus membunuhnya.._

BLAARRRRR!

Wajah Nobara kini berubah. Wajah yang sebelumnya memiliki watak yang lembut, kini berubah menjadi wajah dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan.

Mula-mulanya, Nobara membuat kubah es yang sangat besar. Sangat, sangat besar. Kubah ini menutupi seluruh langit Alice Academy yang sedang mengalami musim panas. Musim panas pun kini berubah menjadi musim dingin, dimana kubah itu juga menurunkan salju yang dingin dan saljunya sangat berbahaya dan dingin karena berasal dari Alice. Semua yang terkena tetesan saljunya akan langsung membeku.

Langkah kedua, Nobara langsung membekukan kaki yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan Natsume pun ikut-ikutan kena alicenya Nobara. Alice Nobara sangat kuat. Bahkan tidak bias dicairkan dengan apapun selain kekuatan api yang selevel. Untunglah Natsume memiliki alice api, sehingga ia bisa mencairkan alice milik Nobara dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Sementara itu, Nobara dan Persona sudah mulai bertarung. Persona yang terkena alice Nobara segera membusukkan es milik Nobara sehingga ia bisa bebas. Lalu Persona mulai membalas serangan Nobara tadi dengan mencengkram kerah baju Nobara dan membusukkan tubuh Nobara. Kemudian Nobara membekukan tangan Persona, dan kembali lagi Persona membusukan es milik Nobara. Mereka terus melakukan itu dengan berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Nobara sudah tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya sudah membusuk dengan rata.

XXX

* * *

><p>*author: tadaaa! Saya muncul lagi~ Nah, nah~ kan tadi kita udah liat (baca kali..) gimana kabar Nobara, jadi sekarang mari kita liat (woi! Udah dibilang bukan liat, tapi baca!) keadaan Mikan.*<p>

"Ukh..." rintih Mikan yang sedang berada di balik pohon sakura. Ia tak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya ada Hotaru dan Luca yang sedang bermain-main. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya sedang pacaran.

"Ukh!" rintihan Mikan semakin kencang karena kini ada dahan yang jatuh mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sakura!"

"Mikan!"

Teriak Luca sama Hotaru serentak.

"To.. tolong aku.." ucap Mikan pelan.

"I.. Imai! Gimana ini.. Dahannya gede banget!"

"Tenang, Luca!"

Hotaru lalu mengambil penemuan barunya yang berbentuk seperti anjing (datang dari mana?) dan memberinya perintah menggunakan _romote control_ berbentuk tulang.

"Angkat dahan itu!" perintah Hotaru pada robot anjingnya menggunakan _remote control_ tulang itu.

Tanpa menjawab, robot anjing itu langsung menggulingkan dahan yang menimpa tubuh Mikan. Kini Mikan pun dapat bernapas lega.

"Kenapa kakimu?" tanya Hotaru.

"Jatuh.." jawab Mikan singkat.

"..." Luca dan Hotaru saling memandang dan merekapun bertelepati.

'_Imai.. Apa ini soal penyerangan yang murid-murid DAC bicarakan..'_

'_Sepertinya begitu.'_

'_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'_

'_Obati Mikan, dan ambil informasinya.'_

"Sakura, ayo kita ke UKS." ucap Luca lembut.

"Kakiku.." jawab Mikan sambil memelas.

"Ayo naik!" pinta Hotaru sambil menarik Mikan dengan paksa dan meletakan tubuh Mikan ke skuter angsanya.

"Kalau aku!" tanya Luca protes.

"Lari." jawab Hotaru dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ukh!"

XXX

* * *

><p><em>Di UKS..<em>

Mikan yang kakinya sedang sakit itupun sedang menjalani perawatan. Mikan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sibuk memikirkan keadaan Nobara dan Natsume.

"Ada apa, Sakura.. Kenapa dari tadi diam?" tanya Luca.

"Natsume dan Nobara-chan dalam bahaya." jawab Mikan.

"Apa Natsume dalam bahaya?" ucap Luca dengan kaget.

"Ia.." jawab Mikan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kita harus segera laporkan ini ke kantor pusat Alice Academy!" pekik Luca.

"Tenang, Luca. Di kantor pusat pasti juga sedang terjadi penyerangan." ucap Hotaru sambil menepuk bahu Luca.

"Dari mana kau tau, Imai/Hotaru?" ucap Luca dan Mikan serentak (hebat..).

"Aku memasang alat penyadap." jawab Hotaru singkat dan tanpa ekspresi sambil memakan cemilan kepiting (dari mana?).

"Apa ada cara lain supaya kita bisa menyelamatin Natsume?" tanya Luca.

"Luca-pyon, aku yakin Natsume baik-baik saja. Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana keadaan Nobara-chan." jawab Mikan.

"Nobara-chan?" tanya Hotaru dan Luca serentak (hebat!)

"Ya.. Dia ditugaskan untuk melindungiku saat penyerangaan. Tapi kali ini malah dia yang jadi incaran musuh." jawab Mikan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Yah.. kalau seperti itu, kita tak bisa iut campur." ucap Hotaru.

Mikan tak bisa menjawab, sedangkan Luca hanya terdiam sambil menatap salju yang turun di tengah musim panas dari balik jendela.

XXX

* * *

><p>*author: TADAAAA! (dari tadi tada-tada mulu) kembali lagi bersama saya, sang author~ Hah~ *dengusan* sudah cukup banyak aku menulis tentang keadaan Mikan. Aku jadi sedikit melupakan Nobara.. Yup! Mari kita liat (udah dibilang kalau ini cerita, buka film. Harusnya kata yang tepat itu bukan 'liat' tapi 'baca') keadaan Nobara.*<p>

Nobara kini sudah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya sudah membusuk. Tapi ia belum menyelesaikan keinginannya untuk membunuh Persona.

"Persona! Permainkan anak itu! Buat ia menderita karena dikhianatimu!" ucap Luna kegirangan dengan kaki yang masih beku akibat Alice milik Nobara. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan saling bunuh-membunuh antara Nobara dan Persona.

Perkataan Luna itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Nobara. Nobara kembali menjadi brutal. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah membusuk. Kini ia mencoba berdiri tegap dan membuat beribu-ribu kristal es dan membuat kristal-krisral es itu melingkari tubuhnya.

'_Gawat..'_ pikir Natsume. Natsume langsung menggunakan alice apinya secara maksimal untuk melindungi dirinya dari alice es milik Nobara yang sedang brutal. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kubah yang dibuat Nobara yang sampai saat ini masih menyelimuti Alice Academy menjadi lebih tebal dan menurunkan salju dengan kapasitas yang beratus-ratus kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan tentu saja saljunya juga menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Nobara kemudian menggerakan tangannya untuk mengendalikan kristal-kristal es yang mengelilingi dirinya itu.

Wussshhhh! Trakk! Trakk! Trakk! Prang!

Terdengar jelas bunyi kristal-kristal es Nobara menembus pohon, kaca ruangan, bahkan sebagian besar kristal es-nya itu tepat mengenai jantung para penentang Alice Academy yang sedang melakukan penyerangan, termasuk mengenai Luna dan Persona. Untung Natsume bisa mencairkan kristal es Nobara dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, Natsume pasti sudah mati.

"Akh!"

Rintih semua orang yang terkena serangan kristas es milik Nobara itu. Sedangkan Luna, dia sudah seperti orang mati. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Nobara tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia hanya berjalan menghampiri Personadengan tatapan kosong. Ia terus-terusan diam sambil memandangi mata abu-abu milik Persona yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sedang kesakitan.

"Persona.. dulu kau pernah bilang kalau aku boleh melakukan apapun jika kau menghianati ku, kan.." bisik Nobara pelan ke Persona.

"Maafkan aku, Persona.. aku harus membunuhmu agar kau bisa bebas dari alice milik Luna Koizumi itu. Tapi aku harus menyanyikan lagu Snow On The Sahara, sebagai penggambaran semua kejadian ini. Aku menuruti keinginan terakhirmu, Persona." Lanjutnya dengan panjang lebar. Kini Nobara kembali ke kepribadian biasanya, lembut dan hangat.

Nobara langsung memeluk tubuh Persona yang tidak berdaya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah membusuk akibat alice milik Persona. Dan ia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu _Snow On The Sahara.._

_Only tell me that you still want me here__  
><em>_When you wander off out there__  
><em>_To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow__  
><em>_In that dry white ocean alone_

_Lost out in the desert, you are lost out in the desert.._

Tangan Nobara bergetar. Bibirnya memucat. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan nyanyian Snow On The Sahara yang di minta Persona. Ia tetap menepati janjinya.

_But to stand with you in a ring of fire  
>I'll forget the days gone by<br>I'll protect your body and guard your soul  
>From mirages in your sight<em>

_Lost out in the desert.._

_If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track  
>I'll be the moon that shines in your path<br>The sun may blind your eyes, I'll pray the skies above  
>For snow to fall on the Sahara<em>

Perlahan-lahan, kubah yang dibuat Nobara berubah menjadi salju putih yang turun dari langit dengan tenang. Dan Nobara masih terus memeluk Persona dengan tangannya yang sudah membusuk.

_If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts  
>I'll hold you up and be your way out<br>And if we burn away, I'll pray the skies above  
>For snow to fall on the Sahara<em>

Salju yang turun semakin banyak.

Nobara langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk menusuk jantung Persona dengan Kristal es yang ia ciptakan.

Crattt!

Darah dari jantung Persona mengenai muka putih milik Nobara. Kini Nobara mengerang sakit. Bukan mengerang sakit karena badannya busuk, melainkan ia mengerang sakit karena hatinya sedang hancur. Ia sudah membunuh orang yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi ia tau semua ini yang terbaik.

Dan dengan hati yang sakit, ia masih terus melanjutkan lagu Snow On The Sahara, kini ia menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menangis sesegukan.

_Just a wish and I will cover your shoulders  
>With veils of silk and gold<br>When the shadows com __e__and darken your heart  
>Leaving you with regret so cold<em>

_Lost out in the desert_

_If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track__  
><em>_I'll be the moon that shines in your path__  
><em>_The sun may blind your eyes, I'll pray the skies above__  
><em>_For snow to fall on the Sahara.._

_For snow to fall on the Sahara.__._

Setelah Nobara bernyanyi, dapat ia rasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya.

_Persona.. _gumam Nobara dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ja.. ngan… me.. na.. ngis.. No.. ba.. ra.." ucap Persona dengan terputus-putus.

"Maaf, Persona! Maaf! Maaf aku…" rintih Nobara dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Te.. ri.. ma.. ka.. sih…kau.. su.. dah.. me.. ne.. pa.. ti.. jan.. jimu.. un.. tuk.. selalu.. a.. da.. di.. samping.. ku.." ucap Persona sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Nobara hanya bisa menangis. Dan ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Persona yang sudah terbujur kaku sambil memegangi tangan Persona.

"Sampai saat ini pun tanganmu masih tetap hangat.." bisiknya.

XXX

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari upacara pembakaran mayat seluruh korban penyerangan. Semua guru, murid serta semua staf yang ada pada datang untuk menyaksikan upacara pembakaan mayat Persona, para penyerang serta korban lainnya. Pembakaran mayat kali ini sepertinya cukup unik. Karena salju yang di buat Nobara masih terus turun, padahal sekarang sedang musim panas dan efek lain dari salju Nobara yang masih terus turun adalah api pembakaran mayat Persona dan lainnya tidak terasa panas.<p>

Semua abu bekas pembakaran mayat tersebut dibuang, kecuali abu milik jasad Persona. Abunya dikumpulan dalam sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan dibalut kain putih. Kotak abu itu diserahkan kepada kelas Dangerous Ability oleh pihak sekolah. Namun, pihak DAC sendiri kebingungan. _Abu ini lebih tepatnya dipegang siapa?_ gumam murid-murid DAC.

"Nobara!" ucap mereka serentak.

Tapi tunggu?

Mana Nobara? Padahal sudah disepakati kalau dia yang berhak menerima kotak abu Persona.

"Kau saja yang mengasihnya, Rui." ucap Yakumo datar.

"Ya, ya.." jawab Rui.

XXX

* * *

><p>"Nobara.." ucap Rui.<p>

"…" Nobara diam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak berada di kelas?" tanya Rui kembali dengan nada yang pelan..

Namun Nobara masih tidak menjawab.

"Ini abu dari jenazah Persona.." ucap Rui pelan sambil memandangi kotak abu gurunya itu.

Nobara masih tetap diam. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi salju yang ia buat yang sampai sekarang belum reda.

"_Musim panas yang indah.._" gumam Nobara dengan pelan, sehingga Rui tak mendengarnya.

"Ini kotak abunya.. Karena kau yang paling dekat dengan Persona, jadi kotak abu ini kuberikan padamu.." lanjut Rui dan masih dengan nada yang pelan sambil menyodorkan kotak abu itu dan meletakannya di samping Nobara.

Kemudian Rui pergi menjauh meninggalkan Nobara yang masih melamun. Nobara langsung meraih kotak abu Persona dan membukanya. Ia memandangi abu milik Persona dan membiarkan abu itu terbang terbawa angin.

_Ku biarkan dirimu terbang terbawa angin.._

_Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin selalu ada di sampingmu.._

_Tapi kutau waktu terus berjalan dan kita tak boleh terpaku dengan masa lalu.._

_Sebelumnya aku memang tidak rela.._

_Aku dulu memang tidak rela untuk ditinggal dirimu.._

_Tapi kini aku rela melepasmu.._

_Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti mengapa kau memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu Snow On The Sahara itu.._

_Tapi apa boleh buat.._

_Semua itu sudah terjadi.._

_Dan sekali lagi.._

_Dapat kulihat dengan jelas sisa dari dirimu terbawa angin.._

_Ah.._

_Dan masih tetap kubiarkan.._

_Padahal sesekali tanganku ingin sekali untuk meraih abu dirimu.._

_Tapi tak tergapai.._

_Biarlah.._

_Asal semua ini yang terbaik.._

Nobara langsung beranjak dari lamunannya dan bergegas pergi. Tentu saja salju masih terus turun.

"Padahal sedang musim panas.. Kok bisa jadi sedingin ini, ya?" gerutu Nobara pada salju-salju yang ia ciptakan itu.

Yah..

_For snow to fall on the Sahara__.._

_For snow to fall on the Sahara__.._

The End

* * *

><p>Celotehan L..<p>

Nobara: se.. selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, semua.. (saya tidak tahu kalian membacanya kapan).

Suara dari langit: halo Nobara! Kenapa L tidak muncul?

Nobara: Ah.. Ia.. saya disini untuk mengisi bagian 'Celotehan L' menggantikan El-chan (saya memanggilnya El, bukan L) yang sedang malu-malu..

Suara dari langit: ha?

Nobara: Dia malu karena di chapter pertama nyebut mata Natsume itu Raven, harusnyakan Crimson. *sambil mandang El-chan yang ada di balik gorden.*

Suara dari langit: bekuin aja dia!

Nobara: Tidak! Aku tidak akan membekukan Eru-chan..

L: No.. Nobara-chan, kau mengubah cara memanggilku? Apakah ada yang namanya evolusi panggilan nama dari El-chan menjadi Eru-chan?

Suara dari langit: Hah~ L sialan sana pergi! Kau mengganggu bagian kami! *Nebas L pakai sabit. Bukan bulan sabit. Bulan sabit itu berat.*

Nobara: SDL kejam..

Suara dari langit: SDL?

Nobara: Aku tidak akan mengampunimu SDL!

Suara dari langit: Maafkan aku Nobara..

Nobara: Tidak!

Suara dari langit dan Nobara masih terlibat dalam cek-cok. Sementara L… dia tewas seketika karena habis ditebas sabit! *fiction*

Dan 5 jam kemudian akhirnya Nobara dan Suara dari langit pun berdamai.

Nobara, Suara dari langit, sama L: ya, sudah! Mohon review-nya, ya.. ^^

Suara dari langit: Hoi! Dari mana kau datang L?

End of Celotehan L


End file.
